<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From London by NervousAliceCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501339">From London</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious'>NervousAliceCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ETNuary, F/M, Future Plans, Night Talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's Oli's turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lil' Eli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Late Oli Day!!</p>
<p>Cw: Implied death, electrocution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I get a call from Eva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, it’s me up this late at night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hi…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sounds on the brink of distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…I had a dream…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can just picture her expression through the phone:</p>
<p>Features relaxed, yet if you look close, you could see the worry lines around her eyes.</p>
<p>Her smile bright, but not meeting the corners...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we were down in the basement again…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From sight to hearing, a complete contrast.</p>
<p>I knew why-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there were the metal rings, and the chairs, and the four of us-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I keep listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then you sat down, and she sat down, and it was time, and I was afraid-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her tone shifts into a lighter one.</p>
<p>As if she’s trying to tell me a joke and not a horrific story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And-and I tried so hard-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A laugh mixed in with a sob, escapes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-in the end, you…died…and Lele…lived”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I almost didn’t hear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Eva…I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p>“It’s all good”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She breathes, and I swear I can feel it whoosh down my neck through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You picked up, so it’s all good”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…I don’t want to think of what would’ve happened if I hadn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I can stay on longer if you want”.</p>
<p>“Thanks Oli. How do you always know?”</p>
<p>“Same way you always do”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is a change of subject in order?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is”.</p>
<p>“Wonderful-okay, so I’ve been thinking-“</p>
<p>“Ooh, of what?”</p>
<p>“Of-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here it is:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Moving to the U.S. to be with you and the other survivors”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeeeesss, Oli do it-“</p>
<p>“Should I?”</p>
<p>“YESSSSS-“</p>
<p>“I’d have to figure out where I’d live-“</p>
<p>“You can come to our favorite breakfast place-“</p>
<p>“Would…I be up to the visitation?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s something I’ve been asking myself lately.</p>
<p>She’s told me about this months ago-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should see them…but…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want. If you did, you wouldn’t be alone…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more I mull it over…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems like just the thing to put me out of the house. I know James and my parents are trying their best…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if they…can understand what happened”.</p>
<p>“…Mm…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knows what I’m talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I feel you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think…I might start packing now”.</p>
<p>“WHAT!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-She cheers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OLI YES COME BUG ME!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I move into a motel room three blocks from the small diner she’d mentioned, and I’ve never looked back since.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>441 Vs. 418 Words.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>